Rooftops and Magazines
by Sweetnevermore
Summary: TT GenderBender.  After an argument, Revan and Beast Girl get stuck on the rooftop, of course, fluff insues. And what on earth is Kor doing with Beast Girl's magazines? RevBG


(A/N: was bored out of my mind and wrote a Teen Titan's Gender Bender fic, maybe be a smidge OOC, but w/e, also, it is set when they are 17-ish, flames, o yeah, I'm ready for them...)

* * *

She looked at him intently. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that Revan was super masculine underneath that dark hood of his. He was sitting on the other side of the couch, reading, like he always did and was- well _looked_- totally oblivious to her as always.

Beast Girl used to think that she was madly in love with hot guys who put themselves out there and were super confident. But now, well she didn't know now.

Revan was mysterious, brooding, monotonous, callous and very unlike the boys that she'd ever liked. It was ruining her concentration, him sitting there. She wasn't technically concentrating on _anything,_ but having him there was mind-blowing. She'd never seen his whole face. His chin, yes. And his chin was very masculine and dare she say this about Revan, _hot_.

"Staring at people is not very becoming." His voice scared her, she jumped and saw that his head (with his hood) was turned towards her.

"Heh-" She laughed nervously, putting an arm behind her hair. "I was just wondering how you could read with your hood over your eyes." _Great recovery Beast Girl._ She mentally slapped herself.

"Hn." His head turned back to the book, forgetting her as usual.

She sighed, her shoulders slouching as she plopped her head back against the couch. She glanced over at Revan through the corner of her eye. It was official, she hated that cape/hood thing. It was obstructing her view! Not like she expected Revan to be as muscular as Kor was, plus, Robyn already made it clear (well at least she thought Robyn made it clear) that Kor was off limits. Beast Girl giggled when she remembered when Robyn and her walked into the gym and saw Kor lifting weights, _shirtless_. When they told Cyber, she laughed and said that he was so doing it on purpose and that Kor was in love with Robyn. He wasn't the innocent, naive Tamaranean that they all thought he was... Robyn denied it with a red face, and they went on talking.

Cyber also said that she bet Kor wasn't as hot as Bee was with his shirt off. The girls laughed and Beast Girl had to admit, if she was feeling deprived in the looking department, she could always sneak in the gym as a fly and ogle at God's gift from Tamaran. Oh she loved that planet...

"Revan?" She questioned him as she sat cross-legged on the couch, staring at him.

"What Beast Girl?" He questioned bitterly and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You always wear your hood, even when you're here, and it's just us. Why?" She asked and she could tell that the subject made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Why does Robyn always wear her mask?" He bit back and she frowned.

She blinked at him, surprised. "Fine then, forget I asked." She said standing up. "I would have thought you would have been comfortable around us. That you would let your guard down, but no, there is always that wall between you and me isn't there Revan?" She said angrily and huffed as she started to walk away.

"You and me?" He questioned quietly after she hastily walked out of the common room.

* * *

"Boys, ugh! So stupid!" Beast Girl fumed in Cyber's room. "Why are they so stupid? Do they not realize they are stupid? Do they think they are anti-stupid or something? I mean like, come on!" She ranted and Cyber just sat and watched as Beast Girl went on her 'Boys-are-stupid' rampage. 

"Maybe I should go get Robyn and-" Cyber started to stand up but Beast Girl clutched her arm before she could fully stand up.

"No, all Robyn will do is make us face each other and tell us to work out our differences." She let go of Cyber's arm. "I am so _not_ facing that-that- BUTTFACE again!"

"Buttface? Really BG, maybe you're overreacting? Revan isn't... That responsive. And you know not to mess with him. He likes his space." Cyber explained.

"I know that!" Beast Girl threw her arms in the air. "But honestly, he could be a little more like, I don't know, like, like-"

"Terran?" Cyber offered quietly.

Beast Girl whipped her head at Cyber and glared. "No." She said sternly. "Revan could never be like Terran." She crossed her arms and walked out of the room.

"I swear that girl..." Cyber shook her head.

* * *

Beast Girl decided the roof did _not_ belong to Revan and that she had full right to go up there whenever she pleased. She decided this as she was marching heatedly up the steps. But when her gloved fingers wrapped around the knob, she panicked at the thought that Revan might actually be up there and she would look stupid walking up and then walking right back down. 

Peaking her head through the door, she didn't see anybody (Revan) and pushed open the door fully. She cocked her head to the side in a playful manner and went over to the ledge of the roof, looking at the sunset. Large clouds, a storm was probably coming, hide most of the sun, but she could just make out the yellows, oranges and pink rays that peeked out over the city.

Hitting her booted foot against the ledge, she sighed, daydreaming. How amazing would it have been if Revan came up behind her, wrapping his muscular arms around her and whispering in her ear. _'The sunset isn't as beautiful as you..'_ and then speaking some romantic poetry to her as he held her close. Then the rain would start and he would turn her around, kissing her, telling her, '_Aqualas and I don't have anything together, she is nothing compared to you_.' And she would get her kiss in the rain. She sighed again.

"If you sigh too much you're lungs will shrivel up."

"Revan!" She gasped and spun around. Revan was standing a few feet behind her with a large leather book in his hand, his hood still up. "I-I didn't realized you were up here." She said, shrugging as she tried to regain her cool. At least she hadn't _spoken_ her fantasies.

"At first I didn't either, and then I heard you sighing constantly and it was rather annoying." he snapped the book shut and looked at her. "What are you doing up here anyway?" The way he said it reeked, 'This is my roof, this is where I do all my emo-stuff. NO ROOF FOR YOU.' well, it would have if Revan actually talked like that...

"I was thinking... And enjoying the sunset." She said matter-of-factly.

"What sunset?" Revan asked blankly.

Beast Girl scoffed. "What do you mean 'What sunset?' that sunse-" She turned to point at what she thought was a very obvious sunset, but the large clouds she just saw a few moments ago had blocked out the sunlight and low rumbles of thunder could be heard. "oh..." She blushed and turned back to Revan with a sheepish smile on her face. "Hey, um." As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to kick herself. "I'm uh... Sorry about exploding at you earlier." She then met his deep amethyst stare.

"You had your reason." She could tell he was still peeved.

"But-" she still wanted to kick herself. "Are you afraid?"

"I don't do scared." he bit out.

"I know, but, are you afraid we might not like you if we see your face?" Beast Girl pressed.

"I don't care about outward appearances." He commented.

"Well, why don't you let us see your face?" She was staying calm, if all else failed, she would stay calm.

"Because it's not important."

"Well it's important to me-us." She quickly recovered.

"It shouldn't be." Revan said quietly, the thunder becoming a little bit louder. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I just do! Okay?" She cried out, looking at him exasperatedly. "We've been on the same team for over a year and a half now and we have still yet to see your face. And GOD, you are such a _guy_ that you are so oblivious of my f-" She stopped her rampage and just stared at him, like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm so oblivious to what, Beast Girl?" His eyes darkened and his cape billowed in the wind.

"Nothing." She started to walk past him. "Just forget I said anything. Go hang out with Aqualas." She mumbled the last part. As she went to the doorknob, she turned it and it didn't move. She pushed it again and nothing. "The doors locked." She said angrily and it started to rain. "ugh, can you hurry up and magic, or whatever you do and get us downstairs?"

"I would but I can't." Revan replied calmly, his hand twitching.

"What do you mean _you can't_?" Beast Girl questioned through grit teeth as she wiped away a tear as the rain pelted down angrily on them.

"Well can't you morph into a bird and fly down to the entrance and have one of the others open the main doors?" He questioned.

She glared at him. "Well, I can't either." She admitted.

"what do you mean?" he snapped.

"Well what do you mean you can't?" She snapped back, taking a step closer to him.

He stared at her through his mask and turned around. "Never mind."

"So we're stuck up here." She pouted, sitting down on the wet roof top. "Great." The rain beat down on them harder. "Why are you such a- a pig?!" She hollered over the rain. He ignored her. "I'm talking to you!"

"Well i don't want to talk to you." He seethed and sat down a foot away from her. She scoffed and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Fine."

A few minutes of silence passed between the two titans and finally Beast Girl spoke again. "You would think one of them would notice we're gone..." She commented. "I mean, Kor and Robyn are probably sitting next to each other on the couch but making out in their minds, but Cyber must know that I'm gone at least." She thought she heard him chuckle.

"Rev, do you really hate everyone?" 'Everyone meaning me.' Beast Girl thought to herself.

"No." Was Revan's simply answer, followed by. "Don't call me Rev."

"It just seems like you do. And you hate me the most." She commented, fiddling with her fingers.

"I don't hate you."

"Really?" She questioned and she saw him nod. She smiled slightly. "What are you reading?" She noted the book was securely under his cloak.

"A book on the History of War tactics and strategies." He said quietly. "It also has some history too."

"Really? Is the Civil war in there?" Beast Girl questioned eagerly.

"I-I'm reading about the Shanghai War in China." he stammered a little, surprised Beast Girl knew of _any_ wars.

"Oh." She said and they went back into silence.

"About what you said earlier..." Revan spoke up. "I'm- uh. I'm not-" He started when he heard her teeth clattering.

"Don't m-m-mind me." She bit out, holding herself. "I'm f-fine." He unlatched his cloak and swung in around her, handing her his book. She stood up quickly. "I-I don't ne-need this." She stated and quickly took it off, handing it to him, blushing when she saw his face. "You-your face." She whispered. His eyes were the prominent part of his face, and then his jaw. The most masculine thing about his face. His lips were a dull grey from his natural skin tone and his hair hung in his eyes as his nose was set in a straight angle on his face.

Standing up, he took it from her and wrapped it around her again, pulling her into a very out-of-character hug. "I'm not oblivious to your feelings Beast Girl." He said quietly and her eyes widened. They stood there, in that embrace for a while.

"You showed me your face." She was touched and completely excited. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "Thank you." She said quietly as she felt something on the top of her head. 'Oh my God, Revan just kissed the top of my head!' She thought and hugged him closer, enjoying the peacefulness she felt with him.

Her ear twitched and she sighed. "They're coming up..." She heard two sets of pounding footsteps. She quickly handed him his cape and he latched it on, taking his book and the two waited.

"Come on Robyn, we can have what the Earthling woman magazine call 'A romantic kiss in the rai-'" Kor stopped dragging a giggling Robyn up the steps when he saw the two other Titans. A smile broke across his features.

"BG?" Robyn looked confused as the rain matted her hair to her forehead.

"Since when do you read my magazines?!" Beast Girl blushed ferociously.

Ignoring her, Kor smiled. "It looks like friends Revan and Beast Girl beat us to it." An evil glint twinkled in the Tameraeans eye.

* * *

(A/N: So yeah, i should have been writing Minutes to Midnight, and my history paper, but you know, I wanted to do this so yeah, Flames, I'm ready for them, but reviews would be kindly appreciated. I personally think TT Gender Bender is uber cute! Look in my profile for the inspiration to this fic) 


End file.
